


The Origins of the Boar Prince

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bloodshed, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fights, Loss of Trust, Rebellion, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: During the year 1178, Dimitri and Felix went on a mission to stop a rebellion within the western region of Faerghus. When they got onto the battlefield, Felix saw a new side to Dimitri. A darker side that tested Felix’s respect.Whumptober No 12. I Think I’ve Broken SomethingBroken Trust
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Origins of the Boar Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my short take of the Western Faerghus rebellion battle.

There was a rebellion within the western region of Faerghus and Prince Dimitri wanted to stop it. He took the position of commander and recruited knights to join his cause. Felix was also there, and he begrudgingly took the position of squire to serve a knight. Ever since the Tragedy of Duscur happened, the young Fraldarius heir had barely interacted with the young prince. He was aware that Dimitri was deeply traumatised by that event after he lost his family, but Felix also suffered the loss of his elder brother. The praise of Glenn’s death had disgusted the young Fraldarius, which made him change his values of chivalry. Since his father and most people in Faerghus favoured those principles, Felix had become more distant towards others, including his childhood friends.

When the Kingdom Army had marched towards the western region of Faerghus, they began to fight the rebellion within the lands. Felix did his best to fend off the opponents that attacked him. The knight he was aiding had finished them off with one sweeping blow.

“Keep your defences up, Fraldarius!” The knight said to Felix. “If you’re going to be the next Shied of Faerghus, you better work on your defences!”

“As if I wanted to be the next Shield of-” Felix started to retort at the knight, but then he saw an enemy soldier’s body flew four meters towards him. The Fraldarius heir looked towards the source where the soaring corpse came from. There he saw Dimitri, who was fighting off the rebels. But the man Felix saw right now was not the prince he recognized. The way Dimitri was fighting was brutal. He was recklessly piercing down enemy soldiers with his lance and beat them up in a bloody pulp. And that expression on Dimitri’s face was anything but pleasant. His eyes were wide with fury, and that massive smile he wore belonged to a madman. To top it all off, the prince continued to slaughter the rebels and watched them suffer. Felix did not know who he was looking at. He did not see his childhood friend he wanted to spend time with everyday. Instead he saw a murderous beast, who showed no mercy towards his enemies. Felix was revolted by this new Dimitri that he could not look at him anymore. All Felix did was fight off his opponents until the battle was over.

Once they succeeded in surpassing the rebellion, all the kingdom troops had returned home. On their way back, Felix refused to look at Dimitri in the face. Even if the young Fraldarius dared sneak a glance at the prince, all he could see was that wild animal that massacred the battlefield. A wild boar to be exact. Felix did not once speak to Dimitri during that time before he returned home. The two boys had met on a few occasions after that and Dimitri was seen with a friendly smile. But Felix did not buy it. Even when Dimitri wore a sincere face, the Fraldarius heir could not forget about the beast within his princely demeanor. With all that had happened, Felix no longer treated Dimitri with respect. Instead of referring to the prince by name or status, Felix had dubbed him “the boar prince”. During their time at the Officers Academy, Dimitri had asked former friend why he hated him so much. Felix brought up how the prince surpassed the rebellion by massacring them. Dimitri did not deny it, which made Felix to believe that his real friend was killed during the Tragedy of Duscur and replaced with a monster. A monster he refused to trust.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't mind this being a short fic.  
> Challenge No 14 will be posted soon, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
